Sad
by ShinNiel97
Summary: Luhan kehilangan senyumnya sejak ayahnya mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar dan terus berfokus pada perusahan, namja yg masih 18 tahun itu dituntut untuk bersikap lebih dewasa dari usianya sekarang, dapatkah seseorang mengembalikan senyumnya lagi? #HunHan#ChanBaek#ChenMin#KaiSoo#sad#ffexo#exo come here n read this ff


Chapter 1

.

.

.

Malam itu salju turun menyelimuti kota padat penduduk bernama Seoul, disebuah rumah sakit terbesar di sana terlihat 2 orang namja sedang berbincang.

"kuharap kau dapat benar-benar menutup mulutmu, gege" ucap namja cantik pada si namja tampan nan tinggi dgn bahasa mandarinnya

"hao, tapi...berhentilah bermain-main dgn penyakitmu itu, Luhan-er" ucap namja tinggi itu dgn tag nama Wu Yi Fan.

"meiyou, aku tak sedang bermain-main" jawab dingin si namja cantik Luhan.

"lalu apa yg kau lakukan dgn tidak cepat mengambil operasi adalah bukan main-main ?!" Yi Fan mulai jengkel dgn kelakuan namja cantik itu.

"Kris gege, bagiku aku tak sedang bermain-main, aku hanya...hanya sedikit memperlambat kematianku, agar mereka tak berusaha menyelamatkanku" tegas Luhan lalu pergi.

"tunggua..." ucap Kris tenang sambil manahan tangan Luhan.

"kau memiliki sel kanker dikelapamu, jika terus dibiarkan kau akan benar-benar kanker otak stadium akhir" ucap Kris lembut penuh kekhawatiran.

"memang itu yg ku tunggu.." Luhan pun berusaha melepaskan diri.

"hahh~...setidaknya bawa ini untuk pereda rasa nyeri dikepala" Kris pun memberikan beberapa obat.

"hao...xie xie" ucap Luhan dan benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

"..." sesampainya dimobil, benar saja Luhan langsung terduduk lemas sebelum membuka pintu mobil sportnya saat merasakan sakit kepala hebat menyerangnya.

"..." segera ia mengambil obar yg tadi diberi Yi Fan padanya dan menelan beberapa pil obat itu.

"shit..." umpatnya setelah beberapa lama merasa tenang. Mobil mewah itu pun melesat pergi membawa sang pemilik.

"Nit...Nit..." diperjalanan ponsel Luhan berdering, setelah melihat dial kontak yg memanggil Luhan pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"nde...yabosseo" ucap Luhan dingin dgn aksen koreanya

"..."

"nde...algesseumnida" Luhan pun langsung memutus percakapan itu. Dan segera memacu mobilnya lebih cepat lagi menuju rumah.

"annyeong haseo Luhan-sshi..." sapa para maid saat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian dalam rumah mewah itu.

"kau sudah pulang..." sapa seorang wanita paruh baya pada Luhan dgn bahasa mandarin.

"..." Luhan hanya membungkuk memberi hormat lalu mengambil berkas-berkas dari tangan sekretaris wanita itu, melihatnya sebentar lalu beranjak pergi.

"Luhan-er mama belum selesai dgnmu" cegah wanita itu yg rupanya eomma Luhan saat melihat namja cantik itu berlalu begitu saja.

"tapi, aku sudah selesai dgn mama" ucap Luhan tegas lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

"sampai bertemu besok pagi dirapat kantor, komisaris Xi" ucap Luhan sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"anak itu..." dengus eomma Luhan kesal karna semakin hari anak semata wayangnya itu bertingkah semakin dingin kepada setiap orang.

"nyonya Xi, anda beristirahatlah...mungkin Luhan-sshi juga ingin beristirahat setelah kegiatan hari ini yg cukup padat" ucap sekretaris eomma Luhan.

.

.

.

"..." pagi pun menjelang, seperti biasa Luhan selalu bangun lebih pagi, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Luhan sulit tidur.

"annyeong haseo Luhan-sshi..." sapa kepala pelayan pria yg telihat telah berumur.

"hn...annyeong ahjusshi..." sapa balik Luhan, hanya kepala pelayan itu satu-satunya orang yg mau disapa Luhan dirumah itu.

"sarapan anda hari ini roti selai kesukaan anda Luhan-sshi" ucap kepala pelayan itu sambil mempersilahkan Luhan duduk dibangkunya.

.

Come on we intro this man, Xi Luhan adalah anak semata wayang dari keluarga Xi yg berasal dari dataran China. Namun Luhan sudah tinggal diKorea sejak kelas 4 sekolah dasar, keluarganya memiliki perusahaan besar di Korea.

"..." Luhan sebenarnya bukanlah namja dingin tak berpesaraan, jauh dalam dirinya ia adalah namja hangat yg senang bermain dan bersenda gurai dgn siapapun.

"..." katakan saja ini bencana, Luhan mulai kehilangan senyumnya saat pertama memasuki junior highschool. Saat itu ia diangkat oleh appanya untuk memimpin perusahaan di Korea karna Appanya ingin memfokuskan diri dgn perusahaan diLondon.

"..." Eommanya? Dia juga sibuk mengurusi perusahaan di China namun ia lebih sering mengunjungi perusahaannya yg diKorea ini.

"ni haoLuhan-er, apa kau sudah membaca proposal yg mama buat? Itu akan menjadi jadwalmu dan tanggung jawabmu atas perusahaan kita, mama menanti presentasimu nanti siang" ucap eomma Luhan dan mulai duduk sambil terus bicara tentang perusahaan.

"Baba bilang perusahaan di London mengalami peningkatan yg sedikit tajam, dan ia ingin kau pun melakukan hal yg sama..." ucap mama sambil mengolesi selai dirotinya

"oh ya, jangan lupa kan makan malam kita malam ini dgn direktur Zichi dari..." tiba-tiba ucapan mama terhenti saat melihat Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku sudah selesai, xiexie atas makanannya..." ucap Luhan sopan sambil membungkuk lalu pergi membawa jaket dan tas sekolahnya.

"..." kepala pelayan melihat khawatir kearah tuan mudanya, pasalnya rotinya sama sekali tak disentuh oleh namja cantik itu.

"Luhan-er mama belum selesai bicara" panggil mama namun Luhan keburu pergi dgn mobil sportnya.

"..." didalam mobil wajah dingin Luhan masih bertahan.

"KIIIIKKKK!" sampai tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit dan mobilnya mulai tak terkendali, hampir saja mobil Luhan akan meabrak sebuah mobil Truk troli besar kalau ia tak segera melempar setir mobil dan mengerem sekuatnya.

"DUUKKK!" namun tetap saja kepala Luhan menghantuk setir mobilnya, untungnya tangannya masih setia memegang setir sehingga menjadi bantalan untuk hantaman kepala Luhan.

"akh!" keluhnya yg merasa kepalanya semakin sakit, sekuat tenaga ia mencari obat pereda rasa sakit lalu meminumnya.

"..." beberapa menit Luhan terdiam setelah meminum obat itu.

"tes...tes...tes" satu persatu air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yg mulus yg kemudian berubah semakin deras, ia pun menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu disebuah sekolah ternama SM Highschool, keramaian terlihat menghiasi sekolah itu. Murid-murid yg baru datang sampai murid-murid dalam kelas yg sedang bersendagurau.

"ya...kenapa Luhannie belum datang juga, eoh?!" gerutu seorang namja cantik bereyeliner manis didalam sebuah kelas.

"entahlah...mungkin ia malah tak akan datang" sahut santai namja berkulit hitam yg sedang sibuk dgn ponselnya.

"ya! Kkamjong, tutup mulutmu!" decit namja tinggi berambut ikal.

"aish...diamlah kalian siluman tiang jemuran dgn iblis neraka gosong" decak namja imut bermata bulat sambil terus resah dgn ponselnya, berkali-kali ia menekan nomor yg sama dan menghubungi Luhan namun tak diangkat.

"kyaa...Luhan-sshii..." tiba-tiba saja suara sorak sorai para yeoja yg mengklaim diri mereka sebagai 'Luhan Lovers' itu menggema sampai kekelas mereka.

"jinjja...datang juga" desis namja imut bermata eyeliner itu saat Luhan sudah didepan mereka.

"wae? Apa ada yg salah dgn wajah ku, eoh?" decak Luhan melihat teman-temannya menatap aneh padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah, Jong In-ah, Luhan-ah...kenapa kalian masih berdiri disana" tegur seorang guru pada namja-namja tinggi itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Baekhyun-ah...kelas kalian bukanlah disini, dan sekarang sudah jam pelajaran, cepat kembali kekelas kalian" tegas seonsaengnim itu pada 2 namja mungil diantara mereka.

"..." segera Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi dari kelas itu dan muridmurid kelas itu langsung duduk ditempat masing2.

"..." pelajaran pun dimulai dgn membosankan, Luhan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela.

"ya...Luhannie, siang ini kami ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang" bisik Chanyeol yg duduk didepannya.

"..." namun Luhan hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus menatap luar. Luhan sedang asik memperhatikan seorang namja albino dibawah sana yg sedang berolahraga, entah mengapa namja albino itu menjadi objek yg tak bosan Luhan lihat sejak jam pelajaran dimulai.

.

Siang itu saat jam istirahat berlangsung, Luhan sedang berada didalam kamar mandi namja dan membasuh wajahnya.

'inikah wajahku sekarang?!' bisik hatinya saat menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

'hampir saja aku terlonjak kaget, sulit dipercaya kalau inilah wajahku sekarang' bisik hatinya lagi masih terus memandang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi miliknya itu.

"..." ia pun memilih pergi keluar dari ruang kecil itu, menapaki kaki panjangnya menelusuri koridor menuju kantin.

"BUUK!" tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang yg lebih tinggi darinya.

"aaa...bubble tea thehuuunn..." serunya dramatis, namun Luhan hanya menatap datar namja albino itu sedang meratapi bubble teanya yg tumpah.

"aish, jeongmal...itukan hanya buble tea" gerutu Luhan.

"cheogio...ada yg bisa tolong aku membersihkan tumpahan bubble tea ini" ucap Luhan, sontak beberapa yeoja-yeoja genit langsung menghampirinya.

"..." beberapa membersihkan lantai dgn kain pel, beberapa membersihkan sisa bubble tea disepatu Luhan.

"..." merasa risih, Luhan pun langsung meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja itu dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantin.

"ya! Pabbo tharam!" seru namja albino itu pada Luhan, Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja itu kesal.

"mwo!" decak Luhan.

"neo! Haruth ganti rugi bubble tea thehun yg tumpah bertherakan dilantai!" tegasnya namun terkesan imut sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Luhan.

"kenapa harus aku yg mengganti rugi" ucap Luhan tanpa sadar mempuotkan bibirnya.

"karna kau thudah menumpahkan minuman kethukaan thehun tau" omel namja itu.

"aish...merepotkan, akan ku ganti" ucap Luhan, namja albino itu pun langsung menghampiri Luhan senang, dan benar Luhan membelikan bubble tea baru untuk namja itu.

"urusan kita sudah beres bukan?!" ucap Luhan setelah membayar bubble tea itu.

"Luhannie..." seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba yg ada di deretan bangku dekat jendela sambil melambai heboh.

"..." segera Luhan melangkahkan kakiknya mendekati meja teman-temannya.

"Sehun-aahh..." tak lama Kyungsoo pun melambai namun memanggil nama seseorang.

"Kyungthoo-ya..." seru namja albino itu ikut membalas lambaian Kyungsoo, sontak Luhan menatap bingung kearah namja albino itu dan Kyungsoo.

"ya...rupanya kalian telah bertemu nee" kekeh Chanyeol saat Luhan dan namja albino itu sudah didepan meja yg berisikan 6 namja tampan.

"..." Luhan masih merespon dgn wajah bingungnya yg malah membuat para seme luluh dan ingin menerkamnya (?).

"sudahlah lebih baik kau duduk dulu..." ajak seorang namja cantik nan imut dgn tag namja Kim Min Suk, atau lebih sering di panggil Xiumin.

"..." kedua namja itu pun menurut dan langsung duduk dibangku yg tak terisi.

"Luhannie...dia namanya Oh Sehun dari kelas C" ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan si namja albino bernama Sehun pada Luhan.

"geurigo, Sehunnie...dia Xi Luhan dari kelas B dia sekelas dgn Jongie dan Chanyeol" jelas Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"oh...thalam kenal, Oh thehun imnida" ucap Sehun lengkap dgn logat cadel 's' nya.

"nde...Xi Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan menahan tawa.

"wae? Apa ada yg thalah thama thehun?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat Luhan yg seperti ingin menertawainya.

"hist...tuk!" decit namja mungil disebelah Luhan sambil memukul kepala Luhan dgn sendok.

"akh! Appo hyung" pekik Luhan memegang kepalanya.

"kau ini! Tak ada sopannya" omel namja itu yg bertag nama Kim Jong Dae atau lebih dikenal dgn Chen.

"Chen hyung benar, tak seharusnya kau menahan tawa mu" balas Baekhyun.

"geurae, harusnya jika ingin tertawa maka tertawalah" ucap Jongin innocent.

"Tuk!" langsung saja Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jong In atau yg lebih dikenal Kai dgn sendok makannya jengkel.

"nasehat macam apa itu..." desis Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah, kapan kita akan makan jika kalian terus ribut" keluh Chanyeol, mereka pun mulai makan dgn tenang.

"ya...akhir pekan ini bagaimana kalau kita habiskan waktu bersama, kudengar Appa Sehun membuka taman bermain baru didistrik Chanmeon" usul Baekhyun.

"hn...benar, Sehunnie kita bisa dapat fasilitas VIP kan?" sahut Kai.

"bitha thaja, tenanglah kalian themua teman thehun jadi pathti dapat pathilitas VIP" ucap Sehun.

"kita berkumpul dimana" ucap Chen.

"Chanyeollie jib, eotte?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"arra...kita semua berkumpul dirumahku" sahut Chanyeol girang.

"akhir pekan aku ada planning penandatangan kontak persaudaraan dgn perusahaan dari Australia" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba, sontak semua menatap Luhan.

"j-jam berapa? Bagaimana kalau sepulang dari planning itu?" ucap Baekhyun cemas.

"setelah itu aku memulai rapat dgn dewan direksi dari perusahaan Appa, lalu malamnya perjamuan makan malam dgn pebisnis asal Italia" ucap Luhan santai sambil membersihkan sisa makanan dibibirnya.

"Luhannie...kita jarang sekali pergi keluar dgnmu" ucap Xiumin.

"mian hyung, aku tak bisa..." ucap Luhan serius.

"..." seketika semuanya pun diam menatap piring masing-masing dgn wajah sendu. Cukup lama mereka terbalut kesunyian hingga bel berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah habis.

"arra...aku akan masuk kelas duluan" Luhanpun bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi.

"..." tak lama setelah Luhan pergi sebuah seringai manis terpatri diwajah Baekhyun.

"ya...aku punya rencana agar Luhan bisa pergi" ucap Baekhyun, yap...bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tak memiliki banyak akal untuk bisa membawa Luhan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Continued~

.

.

.

.

 **kira2 apa kah rencana Baekhyun? berhasilkah mereka menjalankan rencana Baekhyun? tunggu next chapnya ^^**

 **review berkembang ff berlanjut ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


End file.
